Whalers to the Rescue
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: Daud broke Corvo out of Coldridge Prison, but to what end? [Slash, DLC AU]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **My first time writing in the Dishonored fandom so hopefully it turns out alright. I'm really in love with this whole game verse and I wish there were more writers for it. It seriously deserves a lot more love. Anyway, so once again I'm filling one of my own prompts for the Small Fandoms Fest… and also the Dishonored Kink Meme. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You should eat Corvo," the guard said as he slipped his meal into the cell. The former Lord Protector only watched him with wary eyes, the dark circles under them more pronounced in the dim light. He didn't move until the guard left. It took effort to get to his feet, somehow managing to make it over to the door.<p>

It was hard keeping track of time while inside Coldridge Prison. He was in the maximum security wing, kept away from the natural light. He couldn't count on when he got meals or was taken to the interrogation room because they were never a regular thing. He was certain he'd been there for over a month but not quite two if he'd managed to guess right.

That was a long time to undergo the constant torture, the filthy living conditions, and poor nutrition. Even for a strong man like himself it was starting to take its toll. The injuries from his latest _interrogation _weren't helping matters any.

He picked up the plate, frowning down at only the stale half loaf of bread to eat. He really wanted to laugh- probably a sign he was becoming delirious- but he didn't have the strength. Instead he grabbed the bread, dropping the plate with a _clang_.

A small _tinking _that followed drew his attention. _A key?! _There was a note as well. With shaky hands, Corvo bent down to retrieve both items, eyes darting to the space outside his cell before unfolding the paper.

_Corvo, _

_Who we are is irrelevant right now. Here is the key to your cell. Once you're out, head for the courtyard- we'll find you._

_A friend_

The penmanship was neat cursive. It and the wording told him the writer was educated and most likely of good standing. His mind was reeling with possibilities but he set that aside for later. At the moment he simply needed to get out of there. The further he could get away from Coldridge the better.

He used the key, easing out of his cell carefully. Approaching the door to the wing he found there was a guard with his back to him and two others posted straight ahead talking with each other. Deciding to chance it, Corvo crept behind the guard in front of him, wrapping an arm around his neck and choking him.

Lowering the guard to the floor, he didn't miss the flickering of shadows out of the corner of his eye. When he looked up, he found both of the other guards were down. Brows furrowed, Corvo shook his head and simply picked up the incapacitated man's sword. He might be needing it.

Picking his way up to the catwalks so he could access the rest of the prison beyond the locked gates, Corvo tried to be as stealthy as possible. His abused ribs protested his crouched walk and he could feel the trickle of blood down his leg from one of his stab wounds opening up, though he had no idea which one.

He made it to the small room that housed the prison controls, peeking inside. The man on duty however was slumped over his desk. Someone had been there ahead of him once more it seemed. Not that Corvo was going to complain with the shape he was in. Continuing along, he took the stairs down, looking around to place where exactly he was.

There was a _whooshing _fluttering type noise, drawing Corvo's attention. In front of him was an Overseer and he stumbled backwards up the stairs as he tried to backpedal. The calming motion the Overseer made with his hands made the Lord Protector pause.

"Relax Corvo," he assured, voice distorted a little by the mask. "We're here to help. This way." He motioned for Corvo to follow, heading towards the door off to his right.

Corvo righted himself with help from the handrail, looking at the other man carefully. He wasn't sure if he was actually an Overseer or simply disguised as one. At the moment he didn't really care, so long as the man planned to get him out of there.

As he followed, the surroundings kicked into place and he realized where he was. The door the Overseer was taking him to went into the courtyard. That meant… Corvo turned around, looking upon the door to the interrogation room. He only glanced at the Overseer before taking off for that room instead.

"_Corvo!_" the Overseer hissed but he ignored the man, throwing open the door.

Being in that room, the place he'd spent many long days at the hands of the torture-master, had bile rising in the back of his throat. Flashing images assaulted him, the echoes of his cries that were ripped from him no matter how much he fought to keep them in. Swallowing, Corvo moved across the room with determination, eyes on the desks there.

"Corvo," the Overseer pleaded. "We need to go."

Corvo was ripping open the drawers, tossing paperwork in search of his prize. Vaguely he heard the same fluttering noise before another voice was heard in the room. It was deeper with a bit of gravel to it that sent a shiver down Corvo's spine unbidden. "It's alright Thomas. Carry on with the plan. I'll take Corvo from here."

"Yes Sir." Again, the air sounded warped and when Corvo looked over his shoulder to see what it was only one man stood before him in the center of the room.

This Overseer wasn't the same, his size and shape giving him away. Even his stance was different, someone who was in a position of command. Clearly he was calling the shots in this little jail break. "Come on Corvo. We can't delay."

Shaking his head, Corvo went back to his almost frantic sifting. "Not until I find it," he grumbled, shocked at the sound of his own voice. It was strained and frankly it hurt to form words. His abused vocal cords wanted nothing to do with speaking.

He could hear the steady footfalls echoing behind him but when the man reached his side he didn't try to stop him. Not that it mattered as Corvo found what he sought. It was the confession Burrows had been trying to force him to sign, the one that stated _he _was responsible for Jessamine's death.

Crumbling it in his hand, Corvo steadied himself on the edge of the desk. He barely held back the frustrated sob, gnashing his teeth together. The Overseer placed a surprisingly soft hand on his lower back, almost comforting as he insisted gently that they leave. With a deep breath, Corvo tore up the document, flinging it into the air.

When he turned to the Overseer, he met the man's hazel eyes through the holes in his mask. "Lets get out of here," Corvo grunted, wanting nothing more than to have this damned place far behind him.

Seeming to understand, the man nodded. "This way."

When they reached the door to the courtyard, Corvo noted there were at least three guards patrolling there. He was curious as to how they would get by unnoticed but the Overseer stepped in his way, drawing his attention. "Now, just follow my lead and we'll all make it out of here alive."

Corvo nodded and the man stepped aside and started down the stairs. The brunette didn't bother hiding his surprise. Where the guards had once stood there were now two other Overseers standing casually, the guards knocked out. The pair only nodded at Corvo and his guide as they passed by, confirming his assumption that this Overseer was their leader.

Just past the courtyard was the processing area. There Corvo found another guard being distracted by an Overseer. "You're sure you haven't seen Overseer Thomas come this way?" he inquired.

"Told ya buddy. Y'all look the same to me."

Corvo's Overseer simply placed a hand at his lower back, steering him towards the exit. He kept a brisk pace but wasn't forceful. Not that he needed to be- Corvo was willing to go as fast as his body allowed if it meant leaving the prison in the dust.

Passing by the control booth, Corvo could see another Overseer choking out a guard. The leader didn't even blink, or even look their way for that matter. He was simply walking calm as could be, as though everything were going to plan.

They passed into the gateroom, only the heavy blast door separating them from freedom. The lone guard sitting at the station was reading the paper, glancing up briefly. It was almost comedic when he did a double-take, eyes landing on Corvo. "What the fu-?"

The Overseer raised his left arm, shooting a bolt from a hidden wristbow. "Flawless," he declared, a smirk to his voice. Leaning over the panel, he threw the main lever for the door. "Hope you can swim Corvo," the Overseer mentioned as the doors opened, the alarm on it sounding.

"Why?" Corvo asked warily.

All the Overseer did was grab his bicep, pulling him forward out onto the bridge. Before he could shove the man away, the Overseer was hopping up onto the rail, dragging Corvo with him over into the river.

Breaking the surface of the water, Corvo took a deep breath which ended up in a hacking cough. His savior was muttering under his breath, something about the Void and the Outsider or some such nonsense. He grabbed hold of Corvo's arm, pulling him towards the bank.

"That's it Corvo," he encouraged, thumping his back a couple times when he remained on his hands and knees coughing. "Up you go." He hauled Corvo to his feet, helping him get steady before directing him towards the sewer entrance. "Lets get out of sight, hmm?"

They entered the old tunnels, stopping once the door slammed shut to allow their eyes to adjust. They'd barely started to move when the same _whooshing _sound Corvo had been hearing earlier happened at the same time a man literally _appeared _in front of them. Corvo took a step back at the familiar magic, jaw going slack as he watched the Overseer remove his mask.

The face that was revealed was a young man, blonde with bright blue eyes. He smiled at the Overseer leader. "Everything went to plan," he assured. "The rest of the Whalers are headed back to the Flooded District now."

"Excellent Thomas," the leader gruffed before reaching up to take his mask off. When he looked over at Corvo, the Lord Protector inhaled sharply- he knew that face.

"Daud," he growled out. The man was known as the Knife of Dunwall. He was on wanted posters throughout Gristol, on the tongue of every guardsman, and most recently Corvo had watched as he shoved a blade through Jessamine's chest.

Corvo gripped his stolen sword tightly, lunging out at the infamous assassin. A sword crossed his, Daud's mouth pulling into a smirk. "I wouldn't try that if I were you bodyguard."

Not about to listen, Corvo moved back, dropping into a fighting stance. He took only a moment to look for the openings Daud left him before striking. He wasn't as fast as he knew he could be, didn't have the force behind it he needed. Daud moved easily, deflecting the attack.

Growling, Corvo allowed his anger to lead his next few strikes. They were sloppy and uncoordinated, nothing like he knew he was capable of after decades of training. Daud never tried to strike back, only defending himself. Still, Corvo continued his futile efforts.

It didn't take long for him to run out of steam, the effects of his incarceration and torture catching up with him. Daud's hands were warm and strong as they steadied him. "Easy there Corvo." He sighed before adding, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Corvo seethed, "Killing the Empress?"

"No, that was a job, nothing more." Corvo snorted and Daud released him as his face fell into a more somber expression. "No, I'm sorry that you've gotten tangled up in this mess. You… you weren't supposed to be back yet bodyguard. You got blamed… for something I did." Corvo gawked at him, having no inkling of an idea that an assassin could show _remorse_. "That's part of the reason I hatched this plan to get you out. Couldn't let you rot in Coldridge. Knew what they'd do to you."

"Part of the reason?"

Daud nodded before he sighed and gestured for him to follow. The man didn't seem worried to have an armed individual at his back, and one that had every reason to slide a blade between his ribs. Then again, after his earlier attempt it was clear to Corvo he didn't yet have his strength back in order to attempt such a thing anyway.

"Go on ahead Thomas," Daud told the blonde. The young man had stayed out of the way during their little scuffle and nodded then. Corvo had a feeling that even once the other assassin disappeared in a wisp of black that he wouldn't truly be far. One word from Daud and no doubt he would be back at his side in a blink.

It was silent between them until they entered a larger chamber that connected various sewer tunnels together. Once Daud had chosen the way they were supposed to travel, he glanced over his shoulder at Corvo. His brows dropped in something that mirrored concern before quickly schooling his features and turning away.

"It's Emily," Daud said and wasn't surprised when his bicep was grabbed, forcing him to stop. Before Corvo could ask the inevitable, Daud beat him to it. "Yes I know where she is and _no _I won't tell you."

"_Why?"_ he growled, eyes narrowed.

"Because you'd only do something stupid like try to rescue her." Corvo was properly cowed at that, not having to be told he was in no shape to do that. His hand fell, dark eyes dancing away from Daud's. "We'll get there eventually. I'll help you get her out. But first you have to help me."

The silent question was in Corvo's eyes and Daud sighed, murmuring for him to follow before explaining. "There's a witch named Delilah. She has some scheme involving Emily." He shook his head. "I don't know what it is, but I plan on stopping her. That's where you come in." He looked over at Corvo. "I can't take a witch on by myself. She has a whole coven behind her. My Whalers and I can't hope to best her alone."

"You have a plan?" Corvo assumed.

"I have the next place to look for information. At the very least we need to find out where they're holed up. If we can find out anything more about her plan, all the better."

Corvo nodded, brushing his unruly hair from his eyes. For some reason the simple gesture made Daud smile softly, though his face was neutral once more when the Lord Protector's gaze fell on him again. "First thing's first," the assassin said, "we need to get you back into fighting shape."

"No arguments there."

That time he didn't hide his amusement from Corvo, hand falling onto the man's lower back once more. "Not much further bodyguard," he assured. "There's a boat waiting for us we can take the rest of the way." No doubt his Whalers would anxiously be awaiting his return to the Flooded District.


	2. Chapter 2

Daud steered the small boat through the narrow canals into the Flooded District, the setting sun barely penetrating between the dilapidated buildings. It wasn't pretty, but the abandoned district was home. "I know you have a lot questions," Daud mentioned, tying the boat off at the dock, "but for now we should get you cleaned up and fed. And some rest too." He offered his hand to Corvo to help him out. Once he did, he remained holding him close a moment longer as he said, "Two months in Coldridge is no cake walk… even for someone like you."

Corvo couldn't argue that and despite the ever-growing list of questions floating around in his head he decided just to let them go for the time being. As they made their way towards the maze of old whaling factories he asked instead, "Why the Flooded District? Aren't you worried about the Plague?"

Daud shrugged. "Rumors of Plague here may have been exaggerated." Corvo huffed out a little laugh, shaking his head as the master assassin smirked. It had rather been a good arrangement, playing up the problems there so people would stay away.

There was no missing the soft noises of Daud's men appearing and disappearing around them. Corvo noted their choice of attire- whaling clothing and masks- and had no problem figuring out why Daud had referred to them as the Whalers.

"I'll show you around tomorrow as well," Daud offered as they stepped into one of the buildings. He wasn't surprised to find his right and left hands waiting on him. "Well, you already know Thomas," he motioned to the blonde before pointing out his only female assassin, "and this is Billie. If you ever need something, they're the pair to ask."

Thomas nodded, offering Corvo a smile. "Good to see you again."

"Thanks for the rescue," he replied, then looked at Daud as he repeated sincerely, "Really… thank you."

A smile threatened to cross Daud's face and he reigned it in quickly. "Thomas," he spoke, "will you show Corvo where he can clean up?" When his young protege nodded, he told Corvo, "I'll see about getting some food together."

Daud watched Corvo disappear with Thomas, his attention pulled to Billie as she snorted. "Not getting soft on me, are you Daud?" she accused.

"We need him," Daud gruffed, making his way to the adjoining room which housed what passed for a kitchen. It was an argument they'd already had and he didn't feel like repeating himself.

"Except for the fact you felt _guilty _over him being framed. As though that's ever bothered you before. And now I just watched you make goo-goo eyes at him."

"I did not!" Daud admonished. Billie only stood in the doorway, eyebrow raised defiantly. "Don't you have assignments to hand out?" he ended up snapping. "I'm fairly certain we're still doing jobs while handling this Delilah thing."

"As you say Daud." Billie transversed away and Daud frowned. He wasn't sure he liked what Billie was trying to imply. Letting it go, Daud set to work finding the Lord Protector something to eat.

* * *

><p>Seeing Corvo in the familiar Whaler attire was certainly a sight. Thomas had given the man the fresh clothing, promising to find something better for him in the coming days. Corvo thanked him politely enough, a soft smile on his face. Daud couldn't deny the man looked so much better already- all the filth and grime removed, his face shaven and brunette locks combed.<p>

They talked casually over the simple sandwiches Daud threw together. He personally didn't think they were that great but Corvo scarfed them as though they were the greatest thing he'd ever had. Granted, Daud figured that was most likely given the crap that passed for food inside Coldridge.

When they'd finished, Daud led him up to the library and the reference room that served as his personal quarters. It was mostly a collection of maps, papers, books, and plans. It was the place he plotted with Billie and Thomas, where he allowed the other Whalers only with permission. Typically that was only to go over large scale plans- the murder of the Empress and the rescuing of Corvo being two such examples.

The small loft overhead was where he slept and where he had another bed arranged for Corvo to do the same. "Get some rest bodyguard," he encouraged. "Will do you good."

Not waiting for the man to reply, Daud transversed down to the main area and then once more out the door. He had business to attend to before getting his own shut eye.

* * *

><p>Normally Corvo would have had a hard time falling asleep in a strange place, however he was just so exhausted that he drifted off almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Still, something woke him. He wasn't sure how long it had been, but it was still dark outside.<p>

Looking over at Daud's bed he found it empty. Curious as to where the assassin could be, Corvo tossed off the blanket and crept down the stairs in search of him.

He had no clue where Daud might hang out but as he looked around the reference room he noticed a light purple-blue glow coming from under the door in the back. As he walked closer there was a airy _tinkling _sound almost like bells. It was most likely reckless of him but he pushed the door open slowly.

What he saw made him freeze, jaw going slack and eyes widening. There was a shrine set up in the small room that was most likely a storage closet at one time. In front of it was Daud, arms crossed and looking unamused at the figure before him. The man- was it even a man?- was sitting on the shrine, or more precisely hovered above it.

"Daud my old friend," the stranger spoke, his voice deep with the trace of something otherworldly, "it's been a long while but you've got my interest again." The air around him rippled, the darkness stretching and swirling with power, playing with the light of the lanterns. His lips quirked as he mused, "How the years pass and the bodies fall."

"How indeed," Daud grunted. "Are you ever gonna answer my question?"

"You know Daud, you used to be more fun." Daud snorted but the man only smiled. "But you're right," he said, sobering, "the Empress _was _different. For many reasons in fact. Though probably only one that truly matters to you in the scheme of things… And it looks like that thing's here now."

Corvo jumped when two sets of eyes turned on him. His focus was quickly pulled in on the stranger though and his jet black eyes that stood out from pale skin. He felt as though he was gazing at eternity in those eyes, like the Void itself would swallow him whole.

"How the hell…?" Daud looked between Corvo and the Outsider. "You're letting him see you?" he admonished the deity.

"Indeed." The Outsider's voice was a purr. "I find him most interesting."

Daud snorted, knowing that tone all too well. "It's alright Corvo," he assured.

There was a sarcastic comment on the tip of Corvo's tongue but it died away when the stranger smiled at him. It wasn't exactly friendly, more like predatory in the way the shadows crossed his face and swirled around him like a cloak. "The Outsider?" Corvo could barely get the words out, barely able to believe it could be real.

"That I am my dear Corvo." He tilted his head, looking at him with sparkling onyx eyes that reflected the glow of the lanterns- or was that the Void Corvo saw in his eyes? "Come. We were just discussing you."

"_Me?_" Corvo walked closer to them, leery of this deity. He didn't subscribe to the teachings of the Abbey, which preached against the workings of the Outsider, against the evil he supposedly wrought. "What could you possibly want with me?"

"Nothing at all," the Corvo answered slyly.

Daud scowled, moving up beside Corvo. "It might be better if you leave bodyguard," he attempted to warn. The mark on his hand burned in retaliation and the assassin glared openly at the Outsider, unafraid.

"Obstinate as always," the Outsider mused at him, receiving a snort in reply.

Corvo crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back on one foot. "What is going on here?" he demanded to know, looking from the Outsider to Daud.

Sighing, the assassin removed the glove on his left hand, revealing his mark. It pulsed with power as he tapped into the Void, causing it to flair to life briefly. Corvo's eyes widened, looking from the mark to Daud's eyes.

"That's how...?" It explained so much about the assassination that day, about how Daud's Whalers were able to do what they were that day at the prison. They were agents of the Outsider, marked by the Void.

It was the Outsider himself that spoke, though it was directed at Daud. "Did you know that there are only eight like you in the world bearing my mark?"

Before Daud could reply, Corvo hissed in pain, dropping to his knees. Daud crouched next to him, murmuring the man's name and holding his shoulder. The assassin watched as the familiar symbol burned itself onto Corvo's flesh.

"What the hell?" Corvo managed, watching the glowing mark fade to a black tattoo just before passing out.

Daud caught him as he fell, wrapping his arm around the man's shoulder. He looked accusingly at the Outsider.

However the deity merely clucked his tongue, returning back to the conversation they'd been having regarding the murder of the Empress before Corvo had interrupted them. "This time, you can't just fade away into the shadows," he warned. "There _will _be consequences."

The Void around him rippled and the Outsider vanished in wisps of black smoke. "Black-eyed bastard," he growled, demeanor softening as he looked down at Corvo. The poor man had been through the ringer the two months he'd been in Coldridge, had gone through one hell of a day, and now this. It was no wonder he was out cold.

With a sigh, Daud scooped the man into his arms, carrying him back up to his ramshackle bedroom. "I'm sorry Corvo," he mentioned, not helping but to feel responsible in a way. He'd been the cause of the man's incarceration and now his association with Daud had garnered the Outsider's attention.

Rather than put the man in the small bed he'd been in earlier, Daud placed him in his bed. Lying beside him, Daud ran his fingers through long brunette hair. It was still a bit unkempt but at least was clean now. His lips quirked as he gazed down at Corvo, unable to deny how attractive the man was.

Those thoughts took Daud off-guard. He pulled away, intending to get out of bed, only for Corvo to reach out for him. That was all it took for Daud to return to his side. He curled up around Corvo protectively, an arm around his waist. "Get some rest bodyguard," he murmured into his hair. "I'm here."

* * *

><p>As the weeks passed, Daud continued to hunt for clues of Delilah's whereabouts and what she was doing. Corvo was beside him the whole time, despite Daud's protests at the beginning that he needed to rest. Honestly, he should have known better.<p>

It didn't take long for Corvo to start mastering his powers under the older assassin's guidance. Each and every day he grew stronger. His form was filling out again, the dark circles under his eyes fading with the marks of torture on his skin. As Daud watched the way the man practiced with skills long unused, moving almost flawlessly with easy grace, he could see why Corvo was such a great bodyguard.

Daud wasn't about to ask Thomas how he'd gotten the new clothes for Corvo. They were blue with gold accents, styled eerily similar to his old uniform. There was muttered mention from Thomas about a tailor in Drapers Ward but otherwise no explanation before he scampered away with a blush coloring his cheeks. If Daud was any judge, he would say his apprentice had developed a little crush.

Despite his new attire the former Lord Protector didn't do anything about his hair. He claimed he rather liked it longer as it was, only trimming off the dead ends and taking good care of it so it had a healthy shine again. Daud wondered if the man had any idea the way he watched him as he combed his fingers through his hair.

Daud had found himself distracted by Corvo's beauty more than once. Whether it was observing the play of his muscles as he removed his jacket, or the twist of his blade as he took out a guard, the assassin was becoming enchanted. It was dangerous waters he was treading into but he couldn't find it in him to care about drowning.

The more he was around Corvo, the more he started to regret what he did. Whenever Corvo spoke of Emily or the late Empress, or even simply talked about something pertaining to his former position, Daud would feel the point of the knife in his chest sink further in.

It wasn't just because of Corvo however. No, Daud wasn't blind to the changes happening through Dunwall. The Plague was growing, the Overseers were becoming even more militant, and the new _Lord Regent _Burrows was driving it all into the ground. Admittedly though, the suffering of Dunwall paled in comparison to Corvo's.

Regret, guilt… these were not emotions Daud was used to experiencing.

As he looked at Corvo then, framed by the setting sun as they sat upon the rooftops overlooking the offices of Arnold Timsh, Daud felt his face soften. Corvo's hair blew gently in the breeze coming from the ocean. He tucked some of the front pieces behind his ear, turning his head to look at Daud. He felt his heart clenching when Corvo offered him a small smile before turning back to watch the guards patrolling.

Daud cursed under his breath- "The black-eyed bastard was right."

* * *

><p>Daud was a terrifying beast when he went into assassination mode, but Corvo had also been privy to the softer side he had. It had been a pleasant surprise to say the least as he worked side by side with the man in the previous weeks. Right then however, Daud was snarling in barely contained rage, ready to release all his skills both natural and otherworldly at a moment's notice.<p>

Thomas had met them at the sewer entrance to inform them that the Flooded District was being invaded by Overseers, most of the men having fallen in the surprise attack or captured. "Where's Billie?" Daud demanded but the young assassin could only shrug. "Gather what men are left and meet me in the sunken pump house. Corvo and I will free the others if we can and meet you there." Thomas dissolved into black whisps immediately.

"What do you want me to do Daud?" Corvo asked, trying to offer his support. The way the man's wolven eyes softened on him, even if just for a moment, told Corvo how much Daud appreciated having him there.

"Stick close to me bodyguard… We're going to make some Overseers wish they'd never sought the Whalers." If Corvo's grin was a bit feral itself, then he would simply write it off as Daud's influence.

* * *

><p>They did indeed make the Overseers regret their decision to invade the Flooded District. All of the Whalers that could be saved were and their enemies rounded up near one of the old factory entrances. As Daud was threatening one of the Overseers with "black magic" to make him talk, someone transversed to the makeshift scaffolding near them. It was Billie.<p>

"Where were you?!" Daud barked. Corvo however narrowed his eyes.

"Oh Daud," Billie answered. "You still don't see, do you?"

"She betrayed us," Corvo spoke, words like ice.

"Us?" Billie echoed. "There was no _us_, not with you." She pulled the sword at her hip, pointing it towards Corvo threateningly. "It's because of you the Old Man went soft on us. Decided to grow a _conscious_. So I figured, why not give the Overseers the man they've been hunting all over Dunwall for?"

Daud and Corvo acted as one cohesive unit, transversing to either side of Billie. The once loyal woman didn't even have time to use her own powers to escape. A sword slid into her chest, courtesy of Daud, while Corvo had grabbed her right wrist to move her blade aside. Billie gasped, looking into the cold wolven eyes of Daud, forced to release her own blade.

"I hope it was worth it," Daud seethed, twisting the blade and watching the rest of her life fade before shoving her off his sword. His anger pulsed through him, the mark on his hand _burning _in response. His eyes trailed from the corpse up to Corvo, meeting his gaze.

He had no idea what to say to the former Lord Protector- this man who would fight by his side and shown more loyalty than he deserved, especially from _him_. Corvo gave him a crooked smile though, cocking his head to the side to say they should get back to it. Daud nodded, there would be time to talk about things later.


	3. Chapter 3

Blades sang through the air, clashing and scraping together. They were carefully placed blows, not meant to harm. It certainly wasn't their first time sparring.

If Billie's betrayal a few days previous had proven anything, it was that Daud and Corvo were finely-tuned to each other. As Thomas sat on the railing of the loft overlooking Daud's private study, he could only smile softly at the picture they made.

Daud had been concerned about fallout from the other Whalers after Billie's actions, but they were all loyal to their master- even Billie had been in the end. She simply had been trying to rid them of Corvo, however the other Whalers were rather content with the Lord Protector's presence. He had impressed them all with his skills and how quickly he mastered his dark gifts.

If anyone had had any lingering doubts of whether Corvo belonged with them or not, they were silenced the moment he and Daud had worked so seamlessly together with Billie- no words had needed exchanging, each man knowing exactly what the other would do. In all honesty, Thomas had been completely awed by them in that moment.

"Did you have a report?" Daud inquired, not even glancing away from Corvo.

Having been promoted with Billie's death, Thomas had been handling the logistics of the assault on Brigmore Manor- the location the pair had ascertained Delilah and her coven were held up. It had taken them a little extra time to finalize thanks to the hiccup with Billie but things were back on track.

"Everything is ready," Thomas assured. "I only need a time."

"Tomorrow," Daud said. He held up his palm briefly, signaling Corvo to hold. "I want to leave before first light to hit the manor by dawn. That will give us the best odds of making it through the grounds and into the manor itself without drawing attention."

Corvo flipped his hair back from his face, not that it lasted as a piece fell back in front of one eye. Thomas watched as Daud reached out, seemingly without thought, and tucked the rogue strands behind Corvo's ear, eliciting a smile from them both. Their actions could only be described as affectionate and Thomas felt both joy for them as well as a slight pang in his own heart for the small crush he had on Corvo.

When Daud's eyes turned up to him, Thomas nodded. "I will tell the boatman and the others," he assured, disappearing as the Void licked at his heels.

Daud smirked that wolfish grin of his, shaking his head as he looked over at Corvo. "Well bodyguard," he mused, "looks like we'll finally be getting to that witch."

"Then we can retrieve Emily."

"As promised." They stood there looking at each other in comfortable silence before Daud continued, "There's nothing to worry about Corvo. We've been over the plan numerous times, have all the intel from the scouts… we can do this."

"I know we are capable of it," Corvo agreed, closing his sword with a flick of his wrist and attaching it to his belt. "But there is always the chance of failure."

"Not for us," Daud said, half bravado, half reassurance.

Corvo was looking at him seriously however. "Just promise me that whatever happens, you'll save Emily."

Daud's face softened, reaching out a hand. "None of that bodyguard." He grabbed Corvo's shoulder. He wasn't expecting the younger man to clear the space between them, wrapping his arms around Daud's chest. It wasn't as though the intimate contact was new- they had continued sleeping in the same bed together after all- but it was still a bit of a surprise.

"Promise me," Corvo insisted, his face in Daud's neck.

"Alright Corvo," he soothed, one arm wrapping around the man's waist as the other hand thread into his soft locks. "I promise. I won't let anything happen to Lady Emily." Corvo relaxed then, sinking closer to him as he murmured his thanks.

They stayed that way for a bit before Daud turned his head, brushing their lips together. Corvo adjusted so their mouths came together properly. The emotions they had been penting up finally came out, holding eachother bruisingly tight, kisses growing sloppy and more desperate.

No words were said- they didn't need to be. When Daud transversed them upstairs, Corvo pushed him down to the bed, body draped over him.

The fear of the unknown, if they would even survive the upcoming standoff with the Brigmore Witches, only served to fuel their growing desires. Whatever happened the next day, there would be no regrets.

* * *

><p>The small fishing boat arrived at the predetermined dock at the edge of the Flooded District. The man at the helm was a greying seaman who eyed the pair carefully. "Samuel," Daud greeted, receiving a nod as he stepped down into the boat. He offered Corvo a hand, helping him down beside him. Without a word, Samuel steered the boat up the channel towards the inlet where they would find the abandoned Brigmore Manor- well, abandoned before the coven of witches took up residence.<p>

Daud had found the man through an old associate of his. Teague Martin may have been an Overseer now but he wasn't always a man of the Abbey. Daud had known him since he'd been a highwayman and the pair had a history as vast and deep as the ocean.

Of course Teague's help didn't come without a price but then Daud figured the man owed him a few favors, especially after the Overseer attack. When Teague insisted he had no idea about the impending trouble, Daud was inclined to believe him. It did Martin no good for the assassin to meet his end.

The ride was filled with an uncomfortable silence as Corvo stared out at the sea. He had an uncanny urge to dip his hand into the water. His mark pulsed with energy at his thoughts as though approving. It no doubt stemmed from their brief stop at the hidden shrine Daud had in the old storage closet before heading out.

Daud had placed a pair of whalebone charms on the shrine days before, leaving them as offerings to the Outsider. When they saw them that morning, they were singing with energy. The power of the Void had been imbued in them and that same power swirled around them as Daud pressed one of the charms into his hand, pressing their lips together.

Corvo's fingers brushed over the charm that now sat at his hip on his weapon belt. It was both a gift from the Outsider and a promise from Daud all in one. It almost made him believe that everything would work out that day.

* * *

><p>They had slipped through the grounds and manor, taking out every witch in their way with deadly precision. They were on their own, Daud deeming it too reckless to allow the Whalers to provide a distraction and instead relying on each other. The element of surprise served them well, no one knowing they were there.<p>

Of course it got a little complicated when Delilah traveled through a portal she created into the Void. Even so, they simply grasped hands and jumped.

Rather than simply kill Delilah, Daud made a brilliant suggestion to change the spell she was casting. Instead of placing herself into Emily's body, the witch was trapped into one of her paintings. To say that the turn of events brought the Outsider much amusement was putting it mildly, the deity appearing before them to praise their creativity.

"What will you do next I wonder?" the Outsider mused before disappearing, the purple-blue of the Void fading around them as they were transported back to the manor.

"Come on Corvo," Daud spoke, offering his hand. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

><p>Unwilling to wait any longer, they had only just arrived at the dock in the Flooded District when Corvo looked straight at him and Daud knew what was coming before the man even opened his mouth. "Where is she?"<p>

"You need sleep Corvo," he attempted to reason. "You used a lot of power and it was a long day." Only proving his point was the declining sun behind them, time having passed differently while in the Void- to them what was mere minutes had been hours in the earthly realm.

"_Daud_," he warned, gritting his teeth as he stepped into the assassin's space.

Daud pressed his chest, pushing him away as he replied, "It'll be better to get her during the day anyway. There will be less people and minimal activity." Corvo hesitated and Daud implored, "Trust me."

Giving in at that, Corvo nodded. "I just want her back," he murmured before walking away.

Daud felt the knife in his heart twisting just a bit more at the bodyguard's pained words.

* * *

><p>He found Corvo curled up in the bed they now shared, out like a light. Daud wasn't surprised. After all, even with his years of experience with his powers, Daud was feeling the strain of what they'd accomplished that day himself.<p>

The old assassin never hesitated in shedding his weapons and sliding into bed beside Corvo. He would take full advantage of what was sure to be their last _real _rest in the foreseeable future.

* * *

><p>It was easy sneaking into the Golden Cat, although Daud didn't miss the scowl plastered on Corvo's face when he set eyes on their destination. In the upper level of the building was a room, locked up tight except for the fact that Daud swiped the key from the Madam's office. As he opened the door, the dim light from the hall lamps drifted across the single bed and small figure laying in it under the covers.<p>

Standing aside, he allowed Corvo to pass. He watched the brunette approach with soft steps, left in a state between disbelief and overwhelming joy. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Corvo brushed the hair from Emily's face, his own softening. There was no denying the bond the two shared and Daud rubbed at his chest, trying to chase away the tightness there.

Emily stirred, rubbing at her eyes before she was able to focus. "Corvo!" She was in his arms in a blink and he didn't have the heart to shush her. He noticed Daud looking both ways down the hall, nodding his head that they were fine.

"I'm here," he assured, kissing her hair as he held her closer.

"I knew you would come," she spoke into his shoulder. The pair simply held each other for the longest time until Emily pulled away. Looking up at him with moist eyes she asked, "Can we go now?"

"Yes Emily." Corvo gave her the ghost of a smile, petting her hair. "Get anything you need."

As she hurried to gather up her meager belongings, Corvo's eyes met Daud's across the small space. So lost in each other, it wasn't until Emily approached Daud and greeted him by name that either of them moved. "Thomas has been talking I see," the assassin spoke dryly, though Corvo noticed the quirk of his lips.

"You sent Thomas here?" Corvo inquired, coming up behind Emily and placing a hand on her shoulder.

It was the young girl that answered. "Thomas comes to visit me a lot. He's really nice."

"Is that so?" Corvo mused, except he was looking at Daud.

Emily continued undeterred, "He said earlier this week that you and Daud would be coming to get me… Oh! And thank you for all the gifts," she directed towards the assassin. Corvo raised a brow and Daud scratched at the back of his neck as he murmured that it was nothing.

In that moment, Corvo felt any reservations he had about Daud melt away and he couldn't help but smile. The man was a notorious assassin, a hardened killer, skilled beyond measure and touched by the Outsider. Yet as he stood before him, he was simply Daud, a man with a heart beneath his cold exterior- a man he was learning to love.

"Come on," Corvo spoke, taking Emily's hand as he gazed at Daud. "Lets go home."

If everything went well, they would be staying with the Whalers only a short time longer before taking back Dunwall Tower and having Emily take her rightful place on the throne.

* * *

><p>Daud looked to his left where Corvo was crouched beside him, head turning right as the fluttering sound of a transversal was heard, finding Thomas there. The blonde nodded, confirming without words that all of the other Whalers were in place. The infamous assassin gazed down into the palace courtyard from the roof of the waterlock, a smirk pulling onto his face.<p>

"How about we go say hello?" he suggested, watching Corvo's mouth twist into a feral smile of his own.

The sentries didn't stand a chance against the blitz attack, Whalers appearing and disappearing before their eyes. In the confusion, Daud and Corvo transversed and fought their way inside the Tower. There it was only a matter of locating _Lord Regent _Burrows.

The man had the gall to beg for his life. Unfortunately for him, Corvo had changed- the months in Coldridge breaking him, his time with Daud reshaping him. The Lord Protector looked down on the beaten and bloody man, eyes cold as a storm at sea.

"You'll find no mercy here," Corvo said, blade entering the traitor's gut before slicing him clean up the middle.

As the blood pooled out over the hardwood floors, Corvo gazed impassively at the man who had taken so much from him. Daud stepped up behind him, an arm wrapping low around Corvo's waist in silent support- _he _had helped Corvo take it all back.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

It hadn't taken long for word to spread through Dunwall, and through Gristol as a whole. The Lady Emily was found, her Lord Protector cleared of all charges in the murder of the late Empress. As the rightful heir, Emily had taken the throne to much celebration.

There had been more clean-up for Corvo and Daud to take care of before the ceremony was completed. Granted, it was rather easy in comparison to disposing of Burrows. The pair had simply walked into the Abbey and hauled the High Overseer into the courtyard before executing him for high treason.

They could practically hear the Outsider laughing from the shadows, their marks warming in approval.

From there it had all happened in a blur. Corvo had returned to his position as Lord Protector and Emily named Daud as the new Royal Spymaster, much to the assassin's amusement. In honesty, it was the best role for him and the rest of the Whalers made the switch with ease. Even Daud's old associate Teague was repaid for his part in things, sitting pretty in his new position as High Overseer.

There was also a cure for the Plague in the works thanks to Anton Sokolov, who was formerly the Royal Physician, and a natural philosopher and inventor by the name of Piero Joplin. Corvo and Daud had the sneaking suspicion that while both men spoke of the Outsider, Piero had actually seen the deity. Not that the Outsider would admit to actually inspiring the man's radical ideas for curing the outbreak.

"Empress," a low graveled voice spoke. Corvo's attention was drawn from Piero who was giving him a rather animated report on their latest findings. Daud stood before the throne, bowing gracefully to Emily. Of course all the Empress did was stifle a giggle, looking to both the assassin and Corvo as father-figures and always amused when they treated her so properly public.

Corvo excused himself from Piero, going over to join them. He hadn't seen Daud for a week, the new Spymaster off doing reconnaissance with some of the Whalers throughout the isles. Their trips were steadily getting longer as they traveled further and further away. "Daud," he greeted, standing next to him. He offered the man a warm smile, even though he would prefer to offer him far more.

Daud grinned at him knowingly. Rather than comment he looked to Emily. "We've completed our scouting. Would her Highness care for my report now?"

To her credit, Emily retained her role as Empress with practiced grace- Corvo silently thanked her tutor Callista for that. "You and your men have earned a rest. We can discuss your findings later," she assured. She glanced at Corvo for approval and when he gave her a small nod she smiled. Of course then she added candidly, "Welcome home Daud."

"Thank you Emily," he replied sincerely. "It's good to be home." He glanced at Corvo before smirking. "Would you mind if I stole your bodyguard for awhile?" Emily gave a smile that said she knew far too much for a young girl but given her position Corvo did his best to ignore it. When she gave her approval and an added order to "have fun," Corvo attempted to protest. "She will be fine, Corvo. You know she's never alone."

As though on cue, Thomas appeared in a whisp from the Void, standing beside the throne. Emily greeted him with a smile and Thomas grinned down at her in a way that revealed just how young he himself was. Of course Corvo knew that he wasn't the only Whaler likely to be lurking around, just as he knew Daud never took them all away from Dunwall when he left.

"Very well," Corvo conceded, saying farewell to Emily. It wasn't as though he didn't want to go off with Daud anyway, his defiance merely a natural habit more than anything.

They passed by Martin on their way out of the palace. "More petitions to the Crown from the Abbey Teague?" Daud mused, raising a brow. Martin scoffed at the man, their faux hostility merely a game they played.

"Yes, an approval to exterminate all you Marked bastards as the abominations you are."

"Ah," Daud rumbled with laughter, "I knew you cared you black-hearted bastard."

Martin rolled his eyes, looking at Corvo next. "Good day Lord Protector," he greeted, not nearly as comfortable around him as Daud. "And good luck with _that_," he added with a nod to the Spymaster before slipping inside.

Daud could only laugh. "One of these days that hagfish and I are gonna have it out… again." Corvo wasn't quite so amused- he still hadn't been able to figure out the pair's complicated and rather mysterious past. "Hey now… don't look so down bodyguard. I'm back."

Corvo couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes you are." He allowed Daud to move into his space, pulling him into a devouring kiss. It left Corvo panting when they broke apart. Daud's lips turned into a satisfied smirk. Corvo only grinned impishly himself as he seized the lapels of the Spymaster's jacket before transversing them both.

The pair spent the rest of the afternoon in their shared chambers, bodies twinned in blissful union. Ignoring the call to dinner, they chose to remain snuggled together, watching as the sun slipped beyond the horizon into the river. The inky blackness of the sky was painted with stars, reflected by the rolling waters that looked like the Void itself.

/End


End file.
